clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Terrain Office for Outer Space Activities
United Terrain Office for Outer Space Activities, or as most like to call it, UTOOSA, is an UnitedTerrain space organization started by Rex Goodwin, after founding about his long-lost interest in space. It recently started in January, 2009, and some experiments began. Penguins like Ninjinian, DJ Crow & Galactic Empire12 joined automatically. The space agency was also created because UnitedTerra needed a space station aswell as Antarctica. While it's funded by the government, it is actually a independent PLC company. Background On January, 9, 2009, Rex Goodwin remembered of his long-lost dreams. About that he liked space. Rex decided that he wanted to set up a space program like PASA. He requested funding from the government. The subject was debatable in UnitedTerra Parliament. The Parliament was split in two. One wanted to provide the funding while the other didn't. Eventually after two months the funding faction won. 600,000,000,000 DAU was provided to set up the company and to build the first ship. Using a top secret crashed UFO they made the first spacecraft. They named it President Ninjinian of Outer Space after Ninjinian himself. A satellite called Sphere Cookie was also created. In June a crew of five astronauts (Commander Yuri Yaluch, Pilot Galactic Empire12, Doctor Ross Lee, Engineer Reggie Peterson and Staff Astronaut Millie Robinson) were launched on board the President Ninjinian of Outer Space to carry Sphere Cookie into space. It was a success. Three other spacecraft of the design were being made and a new class of spacecraft designed to land a crew on the moon called a Cheese Cookie is in developement and will be ready in January 2010. Logos Astronauts & Staff President- Rex Goodwin Managing Director- Incumbent Director of Outer Space Activities- Incumbent Director of Station Control- Incumbent Director of Media Cover Up Stories- Journalist Mikhailvich Director of Shuttle Control- Incumbent Commanders- Commander Yuri Yaluch Pilots- Galactic Empire12 Engineers- Reggie Peterson Doctors- Ross Lee Staff Astronauts- Millie Robinson See Also: OPERATION: SLINGSHOT, Moon Mission (UTOOOSA) and UTOOSA Astronauts Space Shuttles/Rockets Space Shuttle * President Ninjinian of Outer Space' * Outer Terrain * Club Space DON'T ADD SOME!!! Cheese Cookie * Cheese Cookie * Moon Ranger I * Moon Ranger II * Moon Ranger III * Cream Cookie Saint Ninjinian * Saint Ninjinian I * Saint Ninjinian II * Saint Ninjinian III ADD SOME!!! Large Space Millitary Rocket (LSMR) * Avenger of Nightmare DON'T ADD SOME!!! Satellites * Sphere Cookie-- Orbiting the moon. * Sphere Cookie II-- Enroute to the astroid belt. Aircraft * TSL 2000] Space Stations * Spacemount * ISS Projects & Missions * OPERATION: Nightmare's Nightmare * OPERATION: SLINGSHOT * Cheese Cookie Robot Deploying Mission * The Moon Ranger Landings * Cream Cookie Near-Earth Object Tracking * Saint Ninjinian Spacestation Docking Craft Trivia * It is a half-equivalent of the Antarctican space station & agency, PASA. See also * Brendan Stars * Penguin Aerodynamics and Space Agency * UnitedTerra * Rex Goodwin * Gentoo Island Category:Groups Category:Secret Agencies Category:companies Category:space